Kiwi 3
Kiwi 3 is the 13th episode of season 7 and the 163th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Jeremy in the workshop, recovering the dog-robot Kiwi 2 to do an improvement under the new version of "Kiwi 3", when the real reappears out of nowhere barking when seeing. Jeremy strokes him and asks him that it must leave his room, when Odd enters in the workshop to take Kiwi and looks him to the dog-robot what Jeremy is doing. He finishes to remember of the last time when X.A.N.A. duplicated it doing million armies some time ago. Jeremy explains him that it was for morning because it will do a presentation with the same behaviour of the dog. Odd catches Kiwi in his arms to take it out of the room. It appears when seeing the reaction of the dog and he says that they cannot have pets at Kadic, but in reality is a robot and forces him to Jeremy that go to the class not to arrive late. He saves Kiwi 3 in a drawer of the cupboard and goes out of the workshop. But Kiwi goes out again of the drawer of the room, escaping by the corridor here and it sees and asking what does the dog here, but he escapes by the stairs and goes to the workshop. Then a spectre goes out of the lamp and possesses Kiwi 3 and Kiwi also. Kiwi 3 goes out of the cupboard earning life again, Alex and Sissi enters to the workshop arriving a bit before the students, but the dogs (true and robot) bite the leg of Alex and Sissi, and they escape. When the students go in in the workshop, there find to Sissi and Alex unconscious. Jim checks and the fever is very high, he asks Julien Xao if he calls to an ambulance. Alex finishes coughing strong, Evan appears to help Jim to carry Alex and Sissi to the infirmary expecting that they avenge the ambulance. announces to the students that there isn't class of workshop and they must go to their room until further notice. Yumi and Ulrich arrive to the infirmary to see Sissi and Alex who still are ill, suddenly the fever goes up too which can be a virus or a grave illness. The nurse Yolanda Perraudin has a mask to warn the illness and closes the door so that anybody can go out, and they also are exposed by the illness falling to the floor for transmitting the illness to the air. Yolanda closes the window quickly not to infect to the others students, she carries Yumi to the bed and Ulrich to the another bed. She puts them the thermometer in the armpit to see the temperature in some minutes. Yolanda calls by telephone to warn Mr. Delmas that two students (Yumi and Ulrich) are ill for exposing to the air and she calls immediately to put Kadic in quarantine to warn. Odd arrives to his room and sees that Kiwi has escaped when Milly and Tamiya say him that they have seen his dog by the stairs and he has gone to the workshop, Odd suspects that it was work of the Baron that goes back to have the same similar that Kiwi 2 and goes to look for Jeremy to warn him. Aelita and Jeremy set off for the playground when they see all the students unconscious included Mr. Delmas and Jim, and Kiwi and Kiwi 3 are biting the legs of the students. Aelita and Jeremy throw backwards to escape and go to the factory, think that is another attack of the Baron far of Kadic. Odd tries to enter in the infirmary but the door is closed. Some medical teams arrive to Kadic with several helicopters landing from the forest almost far of Kadic to attend the ill students, like a possible cause of a contagious illness. Two people go to Kadic when they see Odd who still is stable and he escapes not to be trapped to the another exit to go to the factory with hope thinks that Jeremy and Aelita are there. He receives a call of Jeremy and says him that it was another attack of the Baron when finding a tower activated in the mountain sector, not to warn by the illness he avoids not being caught by the man with a briefcase. He is going by the corridor taking advantage of to open the briefcase and takes a mask and puts it to save. He goes to the factory. Jeremy and Aelita are in the laboratory working on the supercomputer with a camera of surveillance all the students are being attended by the doctors, and several helicopters are putting in quarantine to cover all Kadic. The team of television is giving the news, Hiroki and Takeo Ishiyama are seeing the television scared that they were infected by an odd illness or a virus but they don'ot alarm since they are safe if they don't go out of the house. Odd arrives to the laboratory removing the mask, Jeremy says him that he must go directly to Lyoko with Aelita to the mountain sector and the good news is that Jeremy already has reprogrammed the return to the past and the Lyoko-Warriors will go back to be as they were before without being injured or patients after the time reversion. Jeremy virtualizes Odd and Aelita to the mountain sector. They arrive to the sector but the sky is of night, with several silver stars with the vehicles of at the side (the Overwing and the Overboard) and mount to go to the tower activated. But he says him that have keep an eye on the sentinels since they are in some part of the sector. While in Kadic, Milly and Tamiya are with the camcorder when they find the doctors that are isolating all Kadic and they are carried to a safe chamber since they aren't ill, and close the door with key. Milly and Tamiya are scared by what goes to happen now if the world is in danger, and is not the moment to give news but will do it now, recording with the camera and Tamiya explains him what is happening now by an odd illness is expanding by all Kadic and Alex and Sissi was the first in falling and afterwards Ulrich and Yumi with the nurse Yolanda, still with the mask speaking by telephone to know which is the cause and they don't know it still. The dog Kiwi and Kiwi 3 are observing to the medical team that is attending to the students and professors with several folding beds, without any cure but they go to the factory to infect the illness to Jeremy, Aelita and Odd. While in Lyoko, he's looking for the tower activated and he finds a sentinel watching near, he's detected and he imitates the skill of William with his giant sword. Odd fights against the sentinel and Aelita goes to the tower activated running with the Overwing. Odd begins to struggle against the sentinel with the giant sword, defends him with the shield and the sentinel strikes him with the shield repeatedly until breaking it in pieces, he elusive with the sword and goes up by the back shooting the laser arrow in the eyes of the sentinel, leaving it blind. Garbled and without being able to see where is looking, he holds him the arm of Odd and throws him to the floor. Kiwi and Kiwi 3 arrive to the room of the laboratory, Jeremy looks that they already are here and he introduces the program the return to the past in automatic way, and he's bitten by Kiwi and Kiwi 3 at the same time, and he falls unconscious. Kiwi and Kiwi 3 go to the scanner room and bite the wires little by little. Aelita arrives to the tower activated and he deactivates it with the Code Lyoko just when the sentinel is frozen almost ready of stab Odd in the head, and he dispels. Kiwi and Kiwi 3 are dispossessed by the Baron in shape of spectre and escape by the elevator, the return to the past is activated covering all Kadic and go back to the normality included the Lyoko-Warriors. To the following morning, Jeremy decides to destroy Kiwi 3 since he won't go back to manufacture another robot and it won't exist a possible "Kiwi 4", breaking it in pieces with a hammer. The Lyoko-Warriors together shatter Kiwi 3 with the hammer leaving Kiwi in sadness. Odd takes it and strokes Kiwi, and says that always only there is a Kiwi smiling and barks it twice. In the factory, in the laboratory, the supercomputer lights of the way suspense and appear some red lines, a window opens and it reveals with the symbol of X.A.N.A. that shows that X.A.N.A. is alive, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode163.jpg|Kiwi and Kiwi 3 in the laboratory. es:Kiwi 3 fr:Kiwi 3 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes